Rituales
by Onesehti
Summary: Sucrette es una chica decidida. Pero, al ser decidida puede llegar a hacer cosas que muchas personas tacharian de loco por ser casi un acto suicida. ¿Estas listo? Vamos, es sencillo, solo son ciertos juegos, aterradores... pero juegos. Puedes morir si no los haces bien ¡Vamos! Jugemos con espectros y demonios. ¿Tienen miedo? (Sucrette OC. No intentar estos juegos, estan advertidos)


**Emmm… hola 030)9  
Este… soy nueva en esto de los fics de CdM o Amour Sucre o CdB Candy love o como quieran llamarlo xD  
Bien… cabe destacar, esto salio de puro ocio… y de un ataque de locura en la escuela e-e  
Sin mas que entretener… ¡El Fic…!**

**Advertencias: El juego que aquí se presenta se llama "**_**Baby Blue" **_**Puedes intentar jugarlo las instrucciones acerca de este juego están rondando por toda la internet, pero quedas advertido, yo no me hago responsable de experiencias traumáticas que pases jugando este juego E-E osea, si lo juegas, vas por cuenta propia… **

**Disclaimer:** **Sucrette y los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.**

* * *

Miro su habitación totalmente confundida. Sus cabellos de color rojo estaban atados en una coleta alta y sus ojos bi color azul y verde se encontraban entre asustados y confundidos, no sabía exactamente el por qué ahora mismo tenía miedo. ¿Su nombre? Sucrette, y ¿Por qué tiene miedo? Estaba a punto de intentar hacer una tontería para la mayoría de las personas que están buenas de la cabeza, ya que no le importo comentar aquel juego en clases, claro está, todos la miraron con cara de loca y le advirtieron que no lo intentara, entre la mayoría de ellos estaban los chicos, Armin que a veces puede llegar a ser demasiado atrevido simplemente dijo _"no gracias no me gustan esa clase de cosas"_ junto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, de Castiel se ganó una buena regañada y un _"¡Vas por tu cuenta tabla!"_ después de aquello se fue, a Kentin no se molestó en hablarle sobre el tema, porque al parecer él ya estaba enterado y sabía muy bien que no le agradaban esa clase de temas, al igual que Nathaniel, no quiso ni hacer mención de esa clase de temas ya que Nathaniel piensa muy distinto a ella… y ahora que lo piensa, la mayoría lo hace.

Solo quería intentar varios juegos algo macabros… solo eso, no es nada del otro mundo ¿verdad? Ella ya paso por la etapa de "maría sangrienta" y "la guija" tenía 16 años… eso es de preescolar, así que… ¿Por qué no intentar unos juegos más atrevidos? tiene algo de miedo, como le era costumbre antes de empezar algún juego de esa naturaleza, un ligero escalofrió la recorrió por completo, estaba descalza y traía aquella pijama de fresas que usualmente usa. Lanzo un suspiro algo abrumador y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conecta hacia la sala de estar.

**-¿pero que estoy a punto de hacer?-** se preguntó.

Vio el reloj que tenía en aquella sala, eran las 12:30 a.m. era tarde. Había dormido desde que salió de la escuela aprovechando que no tenía tarea para poder realizar el juego… además, no era un juego tan largo que digamos, dura el tiempo que tú quieras. Coloco sus manos en su cintura y puso una pose decidida, ella era de las chicas que no se echaban para atrás en ningún momento en especial en este tipo de cosas. Empezó apagando la luz del living y la cocina que estaban cercanos, junto que el de la entrada, quedando esa parte de la casa completamente a obscuras, esta vez fue y apago la luz del pasillo y del cuarto de sus padres que se encontraban de viaje así que tendría un buen tiempo para intentar sus locuras de adolecente. Esta vez también apago la luz del baño principal, la casa se encontraba casi a obscuras a no ser por una habitación, y era la de ella, camino hacia su alcoba a paso decidido, recalcándose, todavía puedo evitar todo esto, pero no… ella no abandonaría esto, al empezar a apagar las luces había empezado aquel juego. Llego a su habitación, apago la luz de esta y entro al baño, se encerró en este y suspiro.

Tenía las luces prendidas dentro de aquella habitación, tenía en cuenta que el juego todavía no empezaba, o no del todo. Volteo a ver hacia la regadera, camino hacia ella y la abrió un poco para probar el agua, estaba caliente, sonrió tenuemente, la cerro y se dirigió al interruptor, tomo aire, sabía que ya casi comenzaba el juego…

*click*

No podía ver nada, estaba más que a obscuras, no podía ver ni su propia nariz y eso le dificultaba un poco caminar, se fue apoyando por la pared hasta pegarse en su rodilla con la tina de baño y no pudo evitar decir una que otra cosa contra aquel recipiente grande donde se baña. Con dificultad abrió el grifo de agua caliente, y se sentó en el suelo a esperar. Se quedó un momento completamente aburrida, juraría que no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos a cerrados era una obscuridad absoluta. Y pensar que ella antes le tenía miedo a la obscuridad, ahora mismo uno de sus pocos miedos son las arañas… esos seres repugnantes con sus ocho ojos y sus ocho patas… un ojo para cada pata… simplemente, asqueroso.

Se puso de pie y checo hasta donde estaba el nivel del agua, no estaba muy alto, pero aun así la cerro, era suficiente agua caliente al parecer. Se encamino hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su baño, claro con algo de dificultad, ya que no sabía muy bien como encaminarse hacia él. Se apoyó por varias cosas hasta que sintió la pared y sabía que justo a un lado debía estar el espejo, dirigió sus manos y pudo sentir el borde de este, y suspiro aliviada, paso tenuemente sus manos por el cristal que era incapaz de ver, sintió como estos se humedecían y quedaban algo húmedos, sonrió y hecho una risilla burlona. Coloco su dedo dispuesta a escribir lo que daría iniciado aquel juego, de calentamiento para sus nervios…

"_Baby Blue"_

Eso fue lo que escribió, se quedó un momento callada y coloco sus brazos como si cargara a un bebe, se quedó un momento así, esperando a que aquella cosa que debía aparecer lo hiciera de una buena vez. Debía ser honesta estaba asustada, no mucho pero ella es un ser humano y siente miedo, siguió un momento esperando, ¿Cuánto tiempo era el que debía esperar? 5 a 10 minutos… ¿tal vez? No lo recuerda muy bien, espero, y espero y volvió a esperar, cuando su persistencia estaba a punto de acabarse, juraría que sintió un peso de más en sus brazos, como un bebe, escucho un breve susurro y no pudo evitar lanzar un chillido de terror. Había empezado.

Tenía algo de miedo debía aceptarlo, pero le daba algo de vergüenza el hecho de decirlo. Pero quitando el miedo, estaba nerviosa por sentir aquel ser no humano entre sus brazos, es algo… raro, los cobardes del instituto se lo pierden, jugar con los espectros tiene su lado divertido, claro, lo dice una chica de 16 años que no sabe lo que dice o hace, ya que ni quisiera sabe exactamente con que estaba jugando. Bueno, ella ya había pasado, como dijo anteriormente su época donde en el baño de la escuela o en el de su hogar jugaba el típico "María sangrienta" o cualquier otro juego en donde se invitara algún demonio o espectro, le era divertido jugar con ese tipo de cosas, que, a pesar de saber el peligro que representan, le importa un reverendo cacahuate y sigue jugando.

Se mantuvo callada un momento, y el peso entre sus brazos era más claro, como si de un bebe se tratase, sentía perfectamente como pataleaba y este balbuceaba algunas cosas totalmente incomprensibles para ella. Después de que la presencia entre sus brazos se hiciera un poco más pesada, como si se materializara entre sus brazos con la forma de un bebe, después de un momento de silencio de balbuceos momentáneos de un bebe que no debería estar aquí, sintió u punzante dolor en sus brazos como si la rasguñaran, chillo un poco debía aceptarlo eso le dolió, aquella cosa que traía entre los brazos, la cual le era completamente desconocida a ella empezó a trepársele encima como si quisiera verla a la cara, la tomo de uno de los hombros y ella simplemente con un poco de esfuerzo la logro mantener en la posición inicial.

**-Dios…-** alcanzo a murmurar y un susurro más claro se escuchó. Solo a ella se le ocurría mencionar a dios en un momento como este. Sintió como ahora le encajaban unas uñas en sus hombros y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para ella.

Inmediatamente separo sus brazos como si soltara al bebe y corrió sin siquiera fijarse hacia el interruptor, a la velocidad de la luz lo prendió iluminando la habitación, salió del baño dejando la puerta abierta y prendió la luz de su habitación y su lámpara de noche, salió de su habitación a tiempo contra reloj prendió las luces del pasillo del cuarto de sus padres y del baño de aquella habitación también corrió y prendió la luz del living y la cocina junto con las luces de afuera del departamento, prendió el televisor y bajo por completo el volumen, había sido un nuevo record…

Se tiro al suelo sentándose en este temblando levemente debido a la experiencia, lo había hecho todo a contra reloj, lanzo un suspiro lleno de alivio de haber salido "ilesa" de aquello, vio la televisión, no había señal, estaba la típica pantalla de colores cuando los canales no tienen recepción o el canal está cerrado por que no es horario, ya no recuerda exactamente cuál de las dos razones es.

**-e-eso…-** agarro aire y lanzo un suspiro lleno de alivio **–fue intenso…-** dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Levanto los brazos y sintió un leve ardor en sus hombros y brazo, se quedó confundida y vio sus brazos, no había salido "ilesa" después de todo al parecer, tenía unos rasguños horribles. Bufo molesta al ver sus primeras marcas de guerra en este ámbito, jamás había quedado "marcada" cuando hacia ese tipo de juegos, así que a pesar de ser algo… malo, le era como un tipo de regalo ¿estaba algo loca, no? Ah, no esperen ¡está loca! Nadie miraría este tipo de juegos como… un simple juego, porque no lo son, simplemente ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Se nota que esta chica simplemente no sabe medir sus acciones, o si sabe, pero no quiere hacer caso. Vio aquellas heridas con cara seria…

**-será difícil esconderlas…-** murmuro con sus ojos algo cansados.

Se quedó callada viendo hacia arriba, se le formo una sonrisa y camino hacia su habitación sin apagar las luces ni nada, así las dejaría por un rato solo para estar segura que el espectro o demonio o lo que fuese se haya desintegrado con la luz por completo, seguro ya lo había hecho, pero… por si las dudas. Paso por el pasillo y camino hacia su alcoba, con cara seria y soñolienta, vio el baño. Sin nada mejor que hacer si no esperar a que dieran las 2 a.m. entro a este y vio la tina que estaba llena, se dirigió a ella y le quito el tapón para ver como el agua se iba por el drenaje, volteo y vio el espejo y con cara curiosa fue hacia él, las palabras que había escrito les habían pasado la mano como la de un bebe, hizo cara de desapruebo total.

**-¿Qué demonios tengo en la mente…?-** se dijo a si misma mirando fijamente aquel espejo.

Se mantuvo viendo eso por un momento, escucho una alarma, eso significaba que ya eran las dos. Sonrió ya era hora de dormir después de todo eso, a decir verdad, se encontraba muy calmada a pesar de todo lo que paso, pero no, ella se encuentra temblando por dentro. Salió del baño y tomo el pequeño despertador del buro y lo apago exactamente a las 2:02 a.m. Se volvió a mirar los brazos, mañana tendrá que llevar algo que la cubra por completo al instituto. Pero por ahora… las vendara. Regreso al baño y saco un pequeño botiquín en este había un paquete de vendas y saco un pequeño rollo, se limpió un poco aquellas heridas, unas eran más profundas que otras y habían sangrado dejando un caminito de su liquido color escarlata. Con un pequeño trapo lleno de agua las limpio y seco con otro trapo limpio, de esa manera abrió el paquete de vendas y la coloco en sus heridas y así terminó completamente vendada de los brazos.

Después de ello, pago por completo las luces de su hogar y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes tomar una de las libretas que utiliza para ocio en la escuela, buscar una página y tachar algo de aquella lista.

"_**Jugar Baby Blue…"**_

Se acostó y se quedó viendo al techo para por fin dormir. **–Mañana es un nuevo día~…-**

"_**Y Un nuevo juego~…"**_

* * *

**Bien… si ahora se les metio la idea de intentarlo…  
¡No me hago responsable E_E!**

**Sin mas espero y les haya gustado, pueden dejarme una review o criticas constructivas ¡Acepto de todo!  
Eso me ayuda a mejorar dia a dia! (?)  
¡BYE!**


End file.
